Soledad
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Soledad... Ese sentimiento que nos devora poco a poco, pero que algunos pueden superar con ayuda.


Hola... Si yo de nuevo molestando otra vez (n.n) Lamento no haber podido actualizar "La Piedra del Infierno" pero hay algo que no me convence del episodio que estoy escribiendo, pero a cambio escribí este One Shot. Debo admitir que tiene mucho de lo que sentía el día que lo escribí, me identifique con la protagonista y la idea se dio sola. Espero les guste y que muchos la lean hasta mas de una vez. Bueno, buena lectura y espero leerlos pronto... Bye bye (n.n)

* * *

**_SOLEDAD_**

Soledad… Ese sentimiento que te corroe el alma y te ensombrece el corazón. Ese sentimiento que llega para quedarse y es muy difícil que se aleje, este sentimiento se apodero de mi corazón, y aunque no fue culpa mía ni de nadie que me alcanzara, me alcanzo y se quedó junto a mí, por mucho tiempo. Después del accidente de mi padre, mi familia tuvo que organizarse para poder cumplir con las obligaciones de la casa. Hacía poco que mi familia había abierto el Café Midori-ya que era atendido por mis padres y ahora que mi padre estaba delicado en el hospital mi madre y mi hermano se hicieron cargo del negocio, y mi hermana se quedaba casi todo el día con mi padre en el hospital; yo como era muy pequeña no podía ayudar en el negocio ni quedarme en el hospital, así que me dejaban sola en casa todo el día. En las noches mi madre o mi hermano reemplazaban a mi hermana en el hospital y después de un breve descanso regresaban al negocio. Yo tenía que atenderme sola; arreglaba mi ropa, me hacia el desayuno, la comida y la cena, y hacia comida para mis hermanos y mi madre, limpiaba la casa, mi habitación y las de mis hermanos y mis padres.

Todas las mañanas, me arreglaba, me hacia el desayuno y salía hacia el colegio, la misma rutina todos los días y el mismo solitario camino de siempre, caminar sola desde mi casa hasta el colegio y del colegio a la casa todos los días era y es desalentador; según podía ver en el espejo cuando me arreglaba para salir, que mis ojos azules habían perdido algo de su brillo, la Soledad se estaba apoderando poco a poco más de mí, y aunque frente a mi familia mostraba una enorme y linda sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por mí y angustiarlos más, pero la verdad es que la Soledad ya se había arraigado en mi corazón con profundas raíces que creía nadie podría arrancar.

Yo sentía que no le importaba a nadie, que para nadie era importante más que para mi familia, que no existía, que ni espacio ocupaba en este mundo. Es irónico que en este mundo con un poco más de 7 mil millones de personas, que en este país con un poco más de 127 millones de persona y en esta ciudad con un poco más de 600 mil personas… me sienta tan sola y abandonada.

Todos los días caminaba sola, con la mirada triste y pérdida en la nada, tratando de olvidarme de mi Soledad, de mi desdicha, hasta llegar al colegio y ahí mi Soledad era más evidente y más profunda a pesar de estar en compañía de todos los alumnos de mí salón. Ahí es como si en verdad no existiera, nadie me habla ni me toma en cuenta, solo cuando necesitan algo de mí es cuando todos me hablan y me buscan… _"Takamachi, ¿Qué dice el profesor?", "Tamakachi, ¿Me das un borrador?", "Takamachi, pásame la respuesta de la 3"…_ Todos me hablan solo porque pueden obtener algo de mí, y ya sea por mi inocencia o por ser tan idiota, que aún sigo creyendo que alguno de ellos me hablara después para intentar ser mi amigo, que les doy lo que quieren, solo para darme cuenta después, de que de nuevo volví a dejar de existir para ellos. Es cierto… La Soledad no se va, se queda y "casi" para siempre.

A la hora del descanso es lo mismo, solo que más obvio. Al salir al patio, busco donde comer mi obento y lo primero que veo es que todos o al menos la mayoría (ya que hasta ahora no he visto a ninguno de los alumnos comer solo), están acompañados comiendo, en parejas o en grupos de tres o cuatro personas, platicando y comiendo muy animadamente. Busco un lugar un poco alejado de todos con buena sombra y donde no me molesten, ya que aunque no lo demuestre mi humor no es del nada bueno a esta hora. Mi Soledad da paso a la rabia… Rabia porque nadie quiere convivir conmigo y me aíslan (¿O me aisló?). No importa, solo como y trato de olvidarme de todo. Pero este día fue diferente, más peticiones de las normales, borradores, lápices o preguntas sobre la clase. Creo que solo en esos pocos segundos cuando mis compañeros me hablan para obtener eso que necesitan de mí, es cuando me siento un poco feliz. Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Pero hoy con tantas peticiones, recordé una historia que vi anoche en la televisión, era un programa del cual hablaban de autoestima, de cómo intentar darse ánimos uno mismo. No sé porque pero empecé a verlo sin tantos ánimos, solo porque no había nada mejor que ver, o creo que inconscientemente quería saber qué hacer para mejorar mi situación. Uno de los panelistas hablaba sobre cómo la gente ya sea inconscientemente o no aísla a las personas, entonces conto una historia de un sabio hindú. Si mal no recuerdo la historia era así…

**_En un pueblo de la India, el sabio anciano en cuestión, cayó en un poso algo profundo y se había lastimado el tobillo (creo), entonces las personas que lo vieron caer ahí, intentaron sacarlo, "Dame tu mano y te sacare de ahí" le decían, pero él se negó, "bueno seguro esa persona no le cae bien" decían algunos. Una a una, varias personas del pueblo intentaron ayudarle y todos le decían lo mismo… "Dame tu mano", pero él siempre se negó. Las personas del pueblo dejaron de insistir pensando o bien que no le agradaba la gente del pueblo o que quería morir ahí dentro y lo dejaron por la paz. Pasaron los días con sus noches y el sabio seguía en el agujero. Cierto día alguien (no recuerdo si era del pueblo o era de fuera) vio al sabio dentro del agujero, y pregunto a las personas del pueblo porque no lo sacaban. "Él quiere vivir ahí, ya todos lo hemos intentado sacar pero se niega", esa respuesta dejo al hombre pensando y como buen samaritano intento ayudarlo. Se acercó al agujero e inclinándose le dijo al sabio… "Toma mi mano y te ayudare a salir de ahí". El sabio lo miro fijamente y después de unos segundos tomo la mano del hombre y salió de ahí. Todos en el pueblo estaban sorprendidos de como ese hombre pudo sacar al sabio anciano del agujero. Se acercaron y el hombre sabiendo el porqué de tanto bullicio se atrevió a preguntarle… "Anciano, si todas las personas de este pueblo te ofrecieron su ayuda para salir de ahí, ¿Por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de nadie más que la mía?" A lo que el anciano respondió… "Porque todos querían algo de mí". Esa respuesta dejo con cara de sorpresa a más de uno y el hombre pregunto de nuevo… "¿Cómo es eso que todos querían algo de ti?" "Si" respondió el anciano. "Todos me decían "DAME" tu mano, pero tú fuiste el único que me dijo "TOMA" mi mano. La ayuda no se pide, se da. Y tú de todas las personas fuiste la única que me ofreció su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio"._**

Esa historia me hizo pensar en mis compañeros de clases. Todos "piden" pero nadie "da". Todos quieren su beneficio sin importarles los demás. Esos pensamientos solo hicieron que mi Soledad y tristeza de hicieran más grandes. Que sabias palabras de ese hombre anciano que conocía muy bien el comportamiento humano. El almuerzo termino y sin ánimos regrese a mi salón a terminar mis clases.

A la salida fue igual que a la hora del descanso, todos salían acompañados por sus amigos para ir al centro comercial, hacer alguna tarea en grupo, ir a la biblioteca para estudiar o simplemente acompañarse por un momento en el trayecto a sus casas… Y ahí yo de nuevo, otra vez "SOLA", mirando a todos lados con la esperanza que alguien me dijera "Ven, camina conmigo", pero no, y de nuevo camino con la mirada baja y sintiéndome como algo que nadie quiere, como un perro abandonado y callejero que a nadie le importa. Llegue a mi casa y… O sorpresa… Si la casa sola de nuevo, solo un recado en la mesa del comedor de parte de mi madre… _"Cariño. Disculpa por no poder estar contigo de nuevo, pero tenemos mucha gente en el café, Kyoya me ayudara_ (como si no lo hiciera siempre) _y Miyuki estará con tu padre ya que hoy le haces unas curaciones. Según los médicos saldrá pronto del hospital, y podremos estar todos juntos de nuevo. En verdad lo siento Nanoha, prometo compensarte. Te quiere… Momoko". _ Una sonrisa más que nada de sarcasmo cruzo mi cara, desde hacía tres meses que oigo las mismas palabras, aunque sabía que mi madre se sentía mal por dejarme sola, tampoco puedo culparla, el accidente de mi padre no fue su culpa y ella hace todo lo posible por sacar a su familia adelante hasta que padre se recupere, y es algo que le agradezco y que me llena de orgullo por ella. Ojala algún día yo tenga una familia por la cual dar todo de mi como lo hace mi madre, espero algún día demostrarle que este sacrificio que hace, me ha dejado una excelente lección. Hago la cena, para cuatro como siempre, ya que sé qué entrada la noche y cuando ya estoy dormida mi madre y mis hermanos llegan para cambiarse, descansar un poco y cambiar turnos para cuidar a mi padre. Después de cenar, lavar mi plato y dejar todo listo para ellos… Subo a mi cuarto, hago mi tarea, pero como hoy no tengo ánimos de nada y mi tristeza esta has arriba en el medidor, me cambio y me voy a dormir… No quiero dormir… ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué dormir? ¿Para qué despertar? ¿Para seguir con la misma rutina de todos los días? Hay veces que no veo el caso de acostarme a dormir y levantarme al día siguiente, nada cambiara, al contrario seguro me sentiré más miserable que ayer. Si… Hoy mis ánimos están por los suelos.

Hago la misma rutina de todos los días, el mismo solitario recorrido hasta el colegio, la misma gente hipócrita de mis compañeros de clase, al menos hoy no me pidieron tantas cosas como ayer. Al fin llego el descanso, pero no sé porque, hoy quise ir a otro lugar, así que camine un poco más hasta otra parte del colegio. Pero para mí desdicha, todo era igual, todos acompañados de sus amigos comiendo su obento, pero algo fuera de lo normal llamo mi atención ese día. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes molestaba a otra de cabello morado y ojos azules, al parecer le había quitado algo y no se lo quería devolver. Entonces las reconocí, iban en mi grupo y se sentaban un poco más atrás de mí. Trate de ignorar el problema, al fin y al cabo no me incumbía, pero las palabras del panelista de hace dos días y la historia del sabio hindú golpearon mi mente… _"La ayuda no se pide, se da". _Regrese mi mirada hacia las dos chicas e inconscientemente (al menos eso creo), sin darme casi cuenta de lo que hacía camine hasta donde estaban ellas y le propine una cachetada a la chica rubia lo que le dejo roja la mejilla. Las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas sobre todo la rubia, la cual me veía con una mirada entre sorprendida e incrédula por lo que acaba de hacer. _"¿Te duele? Así le duele a los demás cuando los molestas"._ No supe porque dije eso, pero creo que quería dejarlo salir y ayudar a la chica de cabello morado, se veía tan indefensa y sola que me identifique con ella, creo que así debería de verme yo.

Después de unos segundos en los que supongo la chica rubia asimilo lo que acaba de pasar, frunció el ceño y con rabia en sus ojos se lanzó sobre mí. Empezamos a jalarnos la ropa intentando cada una hacer caer a la otra, forcejeamos un buen rato hasta que para nuestra sorpresa la chica (que supongo las dos creíamos indefensa) dio un grito… _"¡BASTA! Dejen de pelear… Por favor"_. Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro que al menos yo alcance a oír y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de unas lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. La chica rubia me soltó y salió corriendo. No supimos que paso con ella, yo solo atine a quedarme con la chica para consolarla y evitar que llorara más. Paso todo el descanso y en tratar de arreglar las cosas ni comimos nada, al final supe que se llamaba Suzuka Tsukimura. Regresamos al salón y al entrar ahí estaba esa chica rubia, no le hicimos mucho caso ya que estábamos aun algo molestas con ella y ella nos veía con cara de pocos amigos.

Las clases terminaron y para mi sorpresa (ya que pensé que ella sería igual que todos), Suzuka-chan me esperaba en la puerta del salón de clases y me pidió que la acompañara (si en el descanso, cuando nos estábamos presentando me llamo Nanoha-chan, al principio me sorprendió que me llamara así, pero me gusto y ella me pidió que la llama igual, con la misma familiaridad), salimos del salón de clases y caminamos hasta la puerta del colegio, ahí me despedí, pero ella me sorprendió de nuevo al ofrecerse a llevarme a mi casa y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me guio hasta una lujosa limusina color negro. Ahí me entere que ella era hija de una de las familias más ricas de Uminari, yo me negué desde luego, pero ella insistió tanto que al final termine accediendo. Me llevo a hasta la puerta de mi casa y se despidió de mí con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que lleno mi corazón de calidez. Entre a mi casa y por alguna extraña razón me sentía más feliz y ligera. _"Tal vez las raíces de la Soledad si se puedan quitar después de todo"_, no sé porque pensé eso, pero la verdad no me importo ya que por lo que restaba de ese día… era feliz.

Al día siguiente me levante con más ánimos que el día anterior, seguro era porque tenía la esperanza de que por fin le importaba a alguien en el colegio, pero en ese momento la Soledad volvió a hacer crecer las raíces que habían arrancado el día anterior. _"¿Qué tal si hoy ya no me habla? ¿Qué tal si se burla de mí? Tal vez lo de ayer solo fue agradecimiento por ayudarla y hoy todo volverá a la normalidad"_. Esos pensamientos derrotistas volvieron a inundar mi mente. Trate de animarme pero no dio resultado, mi fatalidad fue más fuerte que yo. Y ahí estaba yo saliendo de la casa con la misma pesadumbre de siempre, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que unas cuadras adelante… Ahí estaba ella… Esperándome para ir juntas al colegio. _"¿Suzuka?" _Pregunte más que sorprendida porque no esperaba esto. _"Ah… ah… ah…_" me reclamo Suzuka con ademan de molestia, _"Suzuka-chan. ¿Recuerdas?"_ Yo me disculpe y después de prometerle que no la volvería a llamar solo Suzuka nos dirigimos al colegio. El camino fue más que ameno y placentero, nunca pensé que caminar al colegio podría ser tan agradable. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro que no era fingida.

Entramos al salón de clases y seguimos platicando hasta que entro ella… La chica rubia del problema del día anterior, se nos quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, camino hacia nosotras y nos pasó de largo ya que su asiento estaba más atrás del mío (yo estaba sentada en mi asiento y Suzuka-chan me acompañaba). El día transcurrió con normalidad y por fin llegó la hora del descanso. Yo terminaba de guardar mis cosas cuando Suzuka-chan llego a mi lado y me pidió que comiera con ella, lógico acepte ya que estaba muy contenta por al fin poder tener una amiga en ese colegio. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar donde la conocí el día anterior y para nuestra sorpresa una sombra se paró frente a nosotras. Cuando volteamos a ver quién era, resulto ser la chica rubia, yo pensé que vendría a molestar de nuevo por lo que me puse a la defensiva, pero lo que digo nos sorprendió… _"Lo…Lo siento"_, la oímos susurrar, y sin dejar de mirarla Suzuka-chan y yo nos mirados de reojo para luego volver a ponerle atención. _"Siento lo que paso ayer y… Lo que ha pasado desde que te conozco Tsukimura-san. Es solo que… Quería que fuéramos amigas"_. Esa confesión nos sorprendió, pero para mi sorpresa el corazón de Suzuka-chan era enorme, perdono a la chica y la invito a comer con nosotras. Para el final del descanso, Arisa-chan ya era amiga nuestra, descubrimos que su apellido era Bannings y que también era hija de una de las familias ricas de Uminari. Ese día las dos me acompañaron a mi casa y mi felicidad fue aún mayor. Desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables, fuimos, somos y seremos las mejores amigas, y en ese tiempo supe que la Soledad no era eterna, que siempre hay alguien por ahí escondido que nos puede dar un poco de luz y sacarnos de nuestra oscuridad. Pero aun así yo sentía que mi Soledad aún no se iba del todo, sentía que algo faltaba pero no sabía que era.

Pasó el tiempo y fue entonces que conocí a Yuuno-kun y gracias a eso… A ella. Si a ella… A esa hermosa chica de tristes ojos de rubí y cabellos de oro. En cuanto la vi, me identifique, vi la misma Soledad con la que yo había estado luchando hasta que conocía a Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, y entonces me prometí que sabría sus razones para conseguir las Lost Logia y que haría que esa mirada triste desapareciera de su rostro. Luchamos varias veces y poco a poco fui conociendo su pasado, un pasado en donde supe que no era más que una copia de su hermana Alicia, que no era una humana normal y por eso mismo su madre Precia la despreciaba y torturaba casi hasta matarla. Después de mucho logramos vencer a su madre y logramos rescatarla, y aunque tenía que cumplir con un juicio por ayudar a Precia en sus ruines actos, Lindy-san y Chrono-kun me prometieron que harían todo lo posible por ayudarla. Y así fue. Tuvimos que despedirnos ya que tenía que irse a Mid-Childa para su juicio y no la vería por algunos meses, pero por fortuna ella quiso verme y Chrono-kun le concedió ese deseo. Fue en un mirador frente al mar donde la vi por última vez antes de su juicio, ahí me dio la respuesta a la pregunta que le hice en una ocasión mientas peleábamos. Me dijo que si, que si quería ser mi amiga pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. _"Solo di mi nombre"._ Le dije sin tantos rodeos, en verdad que quería ser amiga de esa chica, no sabía porque pero no quería dejarla ir. Y entonces lo dijo… _"Na… Nanoha"_. El oír mi nombre salir de sus labios fue maravilloso, tanto que se me escaparon las lágrimas y me abrace a ella. El momento fue corto pero placentero. Cuando se fue, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, otra sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa sincera como cuando conocía a Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan. En ese momento me prometí que no dejaría que Fate-chan se fuera de mi lado, que la haría feliz para que su pasado no volviera a atormentarla, que la protegería de todo y de todos, ya que ella había hecho algo que pocos podían hacer… Desprender raíces de la Soledad que habitaba en mi corazón. Sin embargo aún faltaba algo, seguía sintiendo un vacío, un hueco en mi corazón que no sabía que era o como llenarlo, pero algo si sabía, que con la ayuda de mis amigos… Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, Yuuno-kun, Chrono-kun, Arf-san, Lindy-san y desde luego Fate-chan, podría llenarlo.

Pasaron los años, conocimos a Hayate-chan y a sus guardianes. Perdimos a una buena amiga. Aunque solo fue por corto tiempo, Reinforce-san fue muy querida por todos, sobre todo por Hayate-chan. Después de conocerlos y ya cuando todos estábamos trabajando para el TSAB, sufrí un accidente o debo decir… ¿Emboscada? Vita-chan se preocupó mucho por lo que me paso y junto con Fate-chan fue una de las más afectadas. Pero mi mundo se volvió a llenar de oscuridad y se derrumbó en mil pedazos cuando Shamal-san y los médicos del TSAB me informaron de lo peor que me podría pasar en mi corta vida… Mi linker Core estaba muy afectado y no podría volver a usar la magia y lo peor no podría volver a caminar ni a surcar ese hermoso cielo que tanto amo. Me volví loca por la desesperación, agredí a todos los que me querían, actué desesperada, no podía ni quería creer que jamás volvería a caminar, pero no me quería dejar vencer a pesar de todo intente la terapia, a pesar del dolor, los golpes por la caídas y la desesperación que me consumía todas las noches… Mis amigos siguieron a mi lado, sobre todo ella… Mi ángel. Después de desahogarme de todas las formas posibles, comprendí que mi actitud solo me lastimaba y lastimaba a los que me querían y sobre todo a ella que nunca dejo de estar a mi lado a pesar de lo mal que la trataba, algo que prometí no haría y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Con su ayuda y apoyo, así como el de todos mis amigos, pude recuperarme y volver a caminar, a usar mi magia y a volar como tanto amaba y lo mejor, volar junta a ella.

Terminamos la preparatoria y nos mudamos todos a Mid-Childa para trabajar de permanente en el TSAB. Fue en esa época que me empecé a dar cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Pero pensé que eran tonterías mías y lo deje pasar. Paso aún más el tiempo y se formó la Unidad 6 encargada de buscar, recuperar, analizar y custodiar las Lost Logia. Fue en esa época que se dieron todos los sucesos relacionados con Jail Scaglietti, y fue en esta época que conocí a quien sería parte importante en mi vida y por quien daría mi vida sin dudar. Mi hermosa Vivio. Cuando la conocí el instinto maternal me floreció y comprendí lo que hizo mi madre cuando mi padre estaba en el hospital, el hacer todo lo posible por proteger y ayudar a sus hijos. Y así lo hice. Cuando Scaglietti secuestro a Vivio y la torturo para hacer que la Santa Cuna surcara los cielos de nuevo, me sentí impotente no sabía qué hacer ni cómo ayudar a Vivio. Pero entonces… Ella estaba ahí, mi ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos de rubí. Si… "MI" Fate-chan. Y si… Lo digo con orgullo… "MI". Porque ese día en la azotea de aquel edificio, cuando me sentía lo más desesperada e inútil posible, ella aprecio. Me dio palabras de aliento y me ofreció su pecho para que desahogara todo mi dolor. Y fue en se momento que me di cuenta en verdad de eso raro que había notado pero no sabía cómo interpretar. Ese sentimiento que empezó a nacer en mí sin darme cuenta, y que poco a poco fue llenando mi corazón de felicidad. Si… Era "amor". Amor por Fate-chan. Ese día, en sus brazos, comprendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga… De Fate-chan. El estar con ella hacia que mi Soledad y mi angustia se esfumaran como por arte de magia. Y entonces… Fue que me decidí. Cuando todo esto termine… Cuando Vivio este de nuevo a nuestro lado… Cuando la paz regresara a nuestras vidas… Y sin importar lo que pasara, lo haría… Me le declararía a Fate-chan, le diría que la amo y que sin ella no puedo vivir. No me importaba en ese momento si me rechazaba, ya que no sabía que sentía ella por mí, pero el saber que podía perder a Vivio y que no habría segundas oportunidades me hizo actuar con decisión.

Derrotamos a Scaglietti, rescatamos a Vivio y la paz volvió a nuestras vidas. Fue entonces que pasados unos días, cuando ya por fin todo volvió a la normalidad. Le pedí a Fate-chan que me acompañara. Tenía algo importante que hablar con ella y no podía esperar más. Quería que fuera como aquella vez que nos hicimos amigas, frente al mar. Así que le pedí que fuéramos a un mirador frente al mar. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era de un color rojo intenso, como los ojos de mi ángel y el mar de un azul profundo, como mis ojos según dice Fate-chan. Dude un poco, cosa que impaciento a Fate-chan. _"¿Que pasa Nanoha? ¿De qué querías hablarme?"._ Oía su voz algo temblorosa. Pero los nervios no me dejaban hablar, me sudaban las manos y tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Pero al fin, y haciendo gala de valentía, la mire a los ojos y dije esa frase que tanto miedo tenia de decir… _"Te… Te Amo Fate-chan"_. Sentía que mi cara se ponía toda roja, como el cielo en se momento y baje la mirada apenada. Fue entonces que su silencio me asusto, no decía ni hacia nada. Asustada y esperando su rechazo fue que levante la mirada, para solo sorprenderme con una Fate-chan que tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me asuste no comprendía que pasaba. _"¿Qué hice? Lastime a Fate-chan, la hice llorar por mis tontos sentimientos. Jamás debí decirle nada, ahora si ya perdí su amistad. Perdóname Fate-chan… Perdóname…"_. Sentí como la Soledad absorbía mi corazón de nuevo, esas raíces que el tiempo y mis amigos habían quitado, volvían a estrujarlo y esta vez mas dolorosamente que antes. Sentía que mis lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, quería salir corriendo de ahí para no lastimar más a Fate-chan pero… En ese momento fue que la oí. _"También Te Amo Nanoha"_. Estaba sorprendida, no podía creerlo… En verdad ella… ¿ME AMABA? ¿Me correspondía a mis sentimientos? Y como si de un sueño se tratase, muy suavemente sus labios se posaron en los míos demostrándome que no estaba soñando. Sentir sus suaves labios tocar los míos fue lo mejor que puede haber experimentado. El beso fue casto al principio pero poco a poco fue asiéndose más profundo, demostrándonos todo el amor que teníamos acumulado la una para la otra. Fue en ese momento que todas las raíces de la Soledad desaparecieron por completo, no quedo ni un rastro de esa sombra que comía mi corazón desde hace muchos, muchos años. Ahora era completamente feliz.

Ahora estoy aquí. Con un hermoso vestido blanco que Hayate-chan personalmente escogió para mí. Parada frente a la enorme puerta de la iglesia, acompañada por mi padre, dentro, todos mis amigos y familiares me observan entrar y caminar por el pasillo al son de la música. Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan me acompañan como mis damas de honor. Y al fondo junto al altar y acompañada de Lindy-san… Mi hermoso ángel de ojos de rubí y cabello de oro. "MI" Fate-chan me espera con un hermoso vestido blanco igual que el mío y también escogido por Hayate-chan. Hoy… Hoy por fin Vivio tendrá dos madres de manera oficial. Porque hoy… Hoy seré la esposa de Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Si, hace dos meses Fate-chan me pidió que fuera su esposa y sin dudarlo acepte. En cuando me lo dijo y sin esperar a que abriera la caja de la sortija me lance a su cuello gritando… _"SI, SI, SI. ACEPTO FATE-CHAN. ACEPTO"_ Y ahora por fin ese sueño será realidad. El sacerdote dice esa hermosa frase que tantas veces vi en las novelas y que esperaba algún día poder repetir… _"Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Acepta por esposa a Fate Testarossa Harlaown, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte las separe?" "Si acepto". _Dije sin dudar y sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. Y ahora viene ella, que nervios. ¿Aceptara? _"Fate Testarossa Harlaown. ¿Acepta por esposa a Nanoha Takamachi, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte las separe?" _Vamos Fate-chan, no me tengas con los nervios… _"Si… Acepto". "Por el poder que se me ha conferido las declaro oficialmente casadas. Lo que Dios a unido hoy aquí… Que no lo separe el hombre"._ No puedo creerlo, al fin soy la esposa de mi hermoso ángel. Ahora, por fin, y después de muchos años, la Soledad se ha ido, ya no hay rastro de ella en ningún lado. Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he querido… Buenos y grandes amigos, una pareja que me ama, una hija y lo más importante… Una familia. Si porque ahora eso somos. Vivio, Fate-chan y yo, ya somos una familia y ahora yo me ocupare de que la Soledad nunca toque a mi familia ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Juro ante este altar, que daré mi vida si es necesario para que la Soledad no vuelva jamás a nuestras vidas… Porque la Soledad, es uno de los sentimientos más horribles y dolorosos que puede haber y nadie debería tener jamás Soledad en su corazón.

_**FIN...**_

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.


End file.
